


Nicknames

by chivalin



Series: Sith Inibri x Jedi Sass [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Somewhat Humorous, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: There are times when even Inibri can’t think straight, and Sass revealing his nickname for him is one of them.[reupload; previously part of "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" collection]





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; Sass belongs to @SassHeliosAzuras <3

Inibri let his fingers travel up and down on Sass’ body, enjoying the way it reacted to his touches, no matter how light they were. There was an urge, a deep burn inside him to just get on with it and have him now on this bed. But he knew that dragging it out a little bit longer would make it much more enjoyable.

“I commend you for your patience,” Inibri purred while moving his fingers below the waistline. Sass groaned and closed his eyes while also baring his throat. Inibri licked his lips and stared hungrily at it. He abandoned the thought of teasing Sass’ cock to go suck on his neck instead, making him whine high-pitched and needy.

“Ini!”

Inibri would have gotten his usual rush for making Sass bend under his will if he hadn’t heard the strange word (a name?) drop from his mouth. He raised his brow and leaned back, regarding Sass critically. “Who is ‘Ini’?” he asked while heavy jealousy was starting to betray his usual cool demeanor.

Sass stared at him for a long moment before suddenly bursting into a laughter that completely startled him. He watched in complete confusion how Sass pushed himself to sit. “I-Inibri,” he managed to say but the rest of his words were drowned out by another laughing fit.

Inibri narrowed his eyes, feeling the heat cover his cheeks. He half-wondered if he should just cut off Sass’ air to make him stop and then force him to tell what was so amusing.

“I-Ini, that is-” Sass chuckled, barely managing to contain the rest of his bubbly laughter. “That’s you. My nickname for you, I mean.”

The urge to strangle Sass increased as Inibri’s cheeks flared up quite visibly. He crossed his arms and stared at him annoyed. “Really? I don’t like it.”

“Is that because you didn’t figure it out immediately?” Sass teased while moving closer. Inibri utterly hated that despite the humiliation, he wasn’t really that mad at him. He grew even less so when Sass placed an eager kiss on his collarbone before starting to go down. “Or do you really not like it?”

Inibri looked down and bit his lip when Sass was watching him so innocently while being inches away from his cock. He slipped his hand into his hair, enjoying how it felt, and then tugged it. It earned him a groan from Sass that went straight to his cock and made it twitch.

“It’s fine,” Inibri crumbled. However, when Sass’ face lit up and he happily nuzzled against his cock, he couldn’t help but to crack a smile. He petted his hair, and sighed when a warm, tight mouth wrapped around his cock.


End file.
